


那谁

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	那谁

刚开学那会，我认识一个姓张的学长，是我湖北同乡，是他四年舍友。  
这位张姓学长那天找到我，托我给他送毕业证，那时，他已经三四个月不在学校里出现，就连毕业证也不来领。他让我在入夜之后去南锣鼓巷里一个小酒吧找他，那里没有门头，只有一块牌子，名叫“蜻蜓”。  
当时是九月，在还没开始转凉的风里，我第一次见到他。他坐在吧台旁边，接过和此情此景不太吻合的大学毕业证。我承认那时我有些无所适从，像这样的地方，我实在不常来。他把烟蒂按灭，踩在脚下，说多谢了，你叫什么，我改天请你吃饭。  
那个名叫蜻蜓的酒吧里并没多少人，顾客、老板、歌手都不分彼此。他给我倒了一杯啤酒，我没喝，我说谢谢师哥，我等下还得回学校练词。  
他把毕业证打开，里面的照片一副道貌岸然的模样，他笑了。他说王凯是吧，别忘我欠你一顿酒。  
我听人说，南方人来北京，会逐渐蒸干血液里的水分，从液体变成气体，然后与京城的热风水乳交融。于是在炎热的人声里，他按了一下我的肩头，从老板手里接过吉他，上台唱歌，表情就凝重的几乎凄楚。他坐在台上笑道，他的花房里从来不带姑娘，就像张楚其实没有姐姐。  
灯光像蛛网似的罩在他身上。我下意识在他按过的地方碰了碰，转身走出去，推开门，走进北京夜晚飒踏的空气里。

张姓学长把他的毕业证交给我的时候，我顺手就翻开了。靳东，修业期满，准予毕业。学长说，四年里这人的故事可多着呢，你要想听，我慢慢给你讲。又说，怎么这么快，四年一眨眼就过去了。  
我也觉得时间过得太快，学校里的主干道都走熟了，几个月一晃就过去了。因此当他真来找我的时候，我觉得距离送毕业证那天才过去没多久，但他说：“好几个月不见了。”  
我的时间像是被偷走的。他在教学楼天台上找到我，我正练那一页又一页的绕口令——石狮子、绿鲤鱼、黑凤凰。颠三倒四，翻来覆去。上次见他是在酒吧的灯光底下，那些彩灯晃得我没法看清他的脸，而天台上，虽是阴天，戚戚然白亮的天光仍是当头洒下来，洒在他头顶上。他留着半长发，穿了件牛仔外套。  
他走过来，他说：“今天找工作来着，翻出毕业证，就记着还欠你一顿。你现在跟我走。”  
听听，明明是要请我吃饭，却说“现在跟我走”。我笑了笑，靠在天台的栏杆上，闻到上面淡淡的铁锈味。我说：“我这还没练完呢，你也不提前讲。”  
他也笑了，一翻身就坐到栏杆上，风兜头吹上来，把他的外套吹起一个角。他丝毫不介意这是六层楼，他稍一倾斜就会跌落。他笑道：“那行，你练，我就在这等你。”  
行，我练。我又把书捧起来，但那些花花绿绿的畜生似乎明摆着跟我过不去，红鲤鱼，粉凤凰，一个个都别在舌头上摘不下来。我一读错，他就低低地笑，他刻意压低的笑被我给听见，我就恼羞成怒地转过头去看他。  
他仍带着笑，但眼神不一样了。我看不出那是一种什么眼神，他瞳仁可真深，比六层楼还深，让人害怕，又想跳进去。他又说：“走吧，跟我走吧。”  
我朝他走过去。  
天开始暗了。本来是阴天，到了原该日落的时候，却又突然在天角擦出一道红色。

是的，那天我喝多了。  
我们去吃了酸菜鱼，然后他带着我回酒吧，他要继续工作。这次他给我酒我没有拒绝，而还是唱他那首《花房姑娘》，笑着，又微皱着眉，看着头顶的灯。  
在台下休息那会，他坐的离我很近，换掉了牛仔服，换上了唱歌穿的皮衣，那上头有浓烈的烟灰味，呛人又性感。他问我，这酒吧的名字是我跟老板一起想的，你知道它为什么叫“蜻蜓”吗？  
我那时已经喝了不少。我不常喝，因此高估了自己的酒量，刚才吃饭的时候就喝了几杯啤酒，到这儿，两杯下去就已经迷迷糊糊。我正想等会怎么回宿舍，他就坐过来，在我耳边问了这个问题。我单手撑在吧台上，扶着额，下意识摇摇头，我不知道。  
他说，姑娘像蝴蝶，蝴蝶英文叫butterfly。但你不是butterfly，你是dragonfly，你是蜻蜓。比起蝴蝶，我更喜欢蜻蜓，所以我的花房里从来没有姑娘。  
他说话时呼出的热气就吹在我耳边，加上酒劲，我一下软了半边身子。他似乎意料到我会喝醉，单手伸出来就接住我，把我搂在他那沾着烟味的外套上。他凑在我耳边，低声说：  
“试试吧，咱俩试试。”

他揽着我走出酒吧的窄门，那时，我很清楚自己在做什么。我只是喝醉，并没断片儿，所以我清醒地跟着他走进他的住处，他的地下室，清醒地接过他倒给我的水。他是先把水递给我，再问我渴不渴。我说不、不渴。  
我和第一次去找他一样手足无措，又或者说，一样勇敢。他说，“那就别喝了”，然后把我手里的水杯拿过去，放到床头，再然后，就凑过来，低头轻轻咬在我颈侧。  
他说试试，我也默认了，冒着夜不归宿的风险跟他“试试”，但实际上，真正做起来无比艰难。他刚顶进去一点，我就疼的像是被整个撕开。我一直闭着眼，他听见我呼吸一窒，就出来了，离开的时候发出黏糊糊的水声。  
我翻了个身，低声喊他：“师哥。”  
他抹着额头的汗叹了一声：“操……你别这么叫我。”  
本就昏暗的顶灯闪了闪，灭了。这下窗外的灯光就变得清晰，他的天窗上罩着纱布，就像蜻蜓两翼似的，又轻又薄，扑簌扑簌。我侧躺着，背对着他，伸手去够他的脸颊，摸到他有些扎手的鬓角。我说，你来，这样来。  
他吻着我的脖颈，狠心往里进。这次我没闭眼，我脸朝墙躺着，看墙上剥落的墙皮，以及细碎的裂纹。我不知道把他纳进身体里来，这件事本身意味着什么，但在那时我却着实体会到一种心理上的激越，我心跳很快。  
这个人，他不是说他的花房里撞进过许多蜻蜓吗，但现在他在我身后，深深浅浅地喘着，根本不敢动。  
我忽然笑了，我说：“你不是让我跟你走，你怎么不走？”  
他把脸埋在我颈窝里，深吸气，然后长长地叹了一声，他说：“姓张的他妈的不是人，一开始，你根本就不该来找我。”  
这人说的不清楚，但我听懂了。他想说，我根本就不是那些夏天午后横冲直撞的蜻蜓，我仍然是个稚嫩的蛹。这个比喻让我莫名心软，我又反手去摸他，在他头发上揉了揉，我告诉他：“其实，我挺乐意。”  
他缓慢抽出来，又撞进去，连带着周围的神经细细密密地疼，但却不再抗拒了，瑟缩着躲开，又瑟缩着迎上去。  
他听不得我喊他“师哥”，于是我就一直喊，哪一下太痛，或者哪一下有了快感，我就喊他，师哥师哥。窗外的路灯惨白惨白，人的脚步声响在天窗上面。  
与此同时，我被记了处分，列在夜不归宿的名单里。舍友问我昨天去了哪，我当然不会回答。

在那人驻唱“蜻蜓”的几个月里，我经常去找他，但不经常过夜。估算着哪天不会查房，才敢睡在他的地下室里。我二十多岁，像是小说里天上那朵半明半暗的云。喝惯了酒，不常醉了，就能品出好坏。尝过了那事就还想再尝。  
我与他黄昏见面，地下室充斥着暧昧的红光，我们先在那里亲热一遭，再穿好衣服去吃饭，去喝酒，听他唱歌。如果我不能留宿，那么他就站在酒吧门口，目送我回学校。  
那段日子我以为我是在逃离，逃离一日常规，逃离宿舍里的霉味，逃离天台上一遍又一遍的练习，但我并不知道，逃离本身就是奔向某处的过程，追赶快速奔跑的自己，以另一种方式过着另一种生活。我并不知道那段离经叛道的日子，其实本身就是一种蜕变的开始，那时的我宁愿这种日子再多一天，在打开宿舍房门之前，站在门口，习惯性地擦去身上的沾的酒渍、烟灰和体液。  
我没想过离开这样的日子，我又如何。立冬那天，他送我离开酒吧，天已经很凉了，平地里突然起了一阵风，他说他要走，就是前段日子他跟我提到找工作的事，要么下周，要么这周末，他要走。  
我点了点头，我说：“那我去送你。”  
他把我抱在怀里，揉了揉我的发顶。他说好啊，然后又驴头不对马嘴地答了句：“那你要多加衣服。”

在他离开之后，酒吧没了这个驻唱歌手，变得冷清。就像蜻蜓是夏天的昆虫，夏虫不可以语冰，到了冬天，总得各奔东西。而我也一样，要远走，要高飞，但因为冬天到了，就不能只做蜻蜓，做什么呢？——红凤凰、灰凤凰，做什么都好。  
记得他离开的晚上，没告诉我他第二天就要走。那时，他坐在地下室里单独给我唱了首歌，然后把吉他放在一边，抽开我的皮带，让我坐到他身上。那时外面刮着寒风，地下室里灯光极其昏暗。因此我只能尽力睁眼看着他，以把他的面貌，和进入我体内的东西紧密地联系。他出了一次，歇一会又想来。我轻声说：“我要回学校了，今天辅导员肯定查房。”  
他犹豫了一会，然后退出来，在我鬓角轻轻吻了一下。他说我把你送回去吧，天晚了。  
我摇了摇头，不用，你晚上喝了酒，休息吧。走出去的时候我看见他地下室门上贴着红色福字，掉了一半，有些鬼魅。他一直目送我，我不知道他第二天就要离开。  
后来第二天再去，找不到他。我忽然有些懊悔，原先我可以冒着处分的风险，和他“试试”，那么我也可以冒着另一次处分的风险，与他相拥着入眠。但我没有，因此我才理解了一句话，叫“知己重逢须浪饮，平日清心不盈樽”。  
——我不得不在夜晚的灯火、杯酒和床榻之间竭尽全力地爱他，因为早上醒来，他就要不在。  
我在地下室前徘徊了一会，然后骑车原路返回，停在教学楼门口，推开排练室的门。

记得上课的时候老师说，一幕剧有几个必要因素，时间、地点、人物，以及发生的事件。听到这一课，我就觉得语言的精妙之处在于暗通款曲，明明什么也没说，听的人就已经懂了，时间地点人物，不过是“曾经”、“有一回”，或者“某”，或者“那谁”，都是言者无意，而听者有心。  
其实实际上，我那时才大一下半学期，我所出演的第一场戏就已经谢过幕了，剧情很简单，根本不值一提。  
如果非要说，那大约是在某年某日，我身在某处，正在、并将一直怀念着那谁。


End file.
